Inside Me
by Gabi Hiddleston
Summary: Jensen Ackles é um um cara bem sucedido e feliz com seu negócio, no auge dos seus 35 anos e solteiro. Mas tudo muda quando por destino ou acaso ele conhece Misha, um misterioso e charmoso empresário com um belo par de olhos azuis e um carisma sem igual que mexe com algo no seu íntimo o fazendo embarcar num romance libertador. JENSHA - YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Saudações meus queridos! Bora começar mais uma fic? Siiimmm! Pois então pessoas decidi me enveredar pelo lado negro da força... o.O Não, bricandeira gente só pra descontrair, mas é que eu estou mudando de rumo mesmo e resolvi me aventurar com uma Jensha, eu sei que o fandon Destiel/Jensha é grande e apesar de eu amar Wincest/PadAckels eu também gosto do casal da vez. Na verdade faz mais ou menos um ano que escrevi uns capítulos dessa estória e como tenho uma fic quase concluída achei que seria uma boa hora pra postar e espero que vocês gostem, aceito sugestões e dicas e torço muito para que eu consiga agradar o máximo de leitores possíveis. **Então vamos lá! **

**N.A.:** Jensen Ackles é um um cara bem sucedido e feliz com seu negócio, no auge dos seus 35 anos e solteiro, após um relacionamento frustado acaba desistindo do amor e se perguntando o que tem de errado com ele. Mas tudo muda quando por destino ou acaso ele conhece Misha, um misterioso e charmoso empresário com um belo par de olhos azuis e um carisma sem igual que mexe com algo no seu íntimo o fazendo embarcar num romance libertador.

**Beta: **Piper Winchester

**Advertências e avisos: Slash fic**, ou seja romance entre homens (Jensha) - **Lemon**, ao longo da estória terá cenas de sexo entre homens. - **UA **universo alternativo: os atores são originais, mas suas vidas seguem rumos diferentes!

**Agradecimentos: **Gostaria de agradecer uma amiga do twitter souupuudiing por me ajudar com o título da fic! Valeu sua doida (num sentido amigável, você sabe). *-*

* * *

**I**

Aquela sexta-feira estava sendo um inferno, engraçado como é sempre nesse dia da semana que as coisas sempre engrossam no trabalho. Na sexta-feira você está louco para sair do trabalho logo e curtir aquele happy-hour com os amigos, mas sempre acontece algum problema e parece que vai acabar com o seu dia.

Aquele dia estava sendo exatamente assim para Jensen, lá estava ele sentado na mesa do seu escritório no andar de cima da oficina, ainda bem que a sala era bem lacrada e quase não se ouvia o som externo das ferramentas sendo usadas nos concertos dos carros.

Parecia que sua cabeça explodiria a qualquer momento, graças ao bom Senhor o dia estava quase no fim, o motivo de tanta irritação? Um de seus melhores mecânicos, Chad, havia lhe ligado logo de manhã avisando que não poderia ir trabalhar, pois estava doente e não conseguia nem sair da cama e a oficina estava abarrotada de carros com prazo de entrega.

Jensen se pegou pensando quando sua oficina era nos fundos de sua casa, geralmente os carros que ele consertava eram de parentes e amigos e com o tempo foi ganhando prestígios entre seus conhecidos, vizinhos e amigos e quando viu estava abrindo seu próprio negócio.

A oficina ficara famosa e logo teve que ampliá-la e também ganhou uma especialidade nova: restauração de carros antigos, essa era a paixão de Jensen. Quando era garoto, gastava quase toda sua mesada com revistas e miniaturas de carros, e conforme foi crescendo sua paixão também cresceu com ele e finalmente decidiu que era isso que queria na vida. E graças a sua oficina ele conseguira seu maior tesouro, um Chevy Impala 1967 preto que ele mesmo restaurara, geralmente ele saia com o seu outro carro um Citroen C4 branco, mas hoje decidiu dirigir sua "Baby" como ele gostava de chamar o Impala.

- Trouxe um café pra você Jensen – Katie entrou na sala após dar uma batidinha leve para anunciar sua chegada. – Bem forte e com pouco açúcar, do jeito que você gosta.

Katie Cassidy era a melhor secretária que existia na face da terra, trabalhava com Jensen desde o começo de tudo por indicação de seu melhor amigo Jared e presenciara praticamente todos os problemas dele, a loira havia se tornado uma confidente, mais que isso, uma grande amiga.

- Ah Katie, você adivinhou meus pensamentos – O loiro largou os papéis na mesa e pegou a xícara de café que ela lhe entregou e se sentou na cadeira em frente a mesa.

- Sabia que você estava precisando – Katie cruzou as pernas enquanto falava. – A loucura que está isso aqui hoje, mas graças a Deus está terminando.

- Nem me fale! – Jen tomou um gole do café e voltou a falar – Como o Chad faz falta aqui.

- Pois é – Katie disse – Tomara que ele melhore. Mas me fala tem planos para esta noite?

- Ainda não decidi, vou ligar para o Jared e ver o que ele tem em mente. E você o que tem em mente.

- Eu vou a um barzinho com as minhas amigas – A secretária disse animada. – Se você e Jared quiserem ir estão convidados.

- Sabe Katie – Jensen apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e juntou as mãos. – Eu não entendo com uma loira linda feito você ainda está solteira.

- Sabe como é, não é patrão – Katie deu um sorriso de lado se levantou e andou em direção a porta e antes de sair disse. – Ainda não encontrei o homem perfeito.

Jensen teve que rir com o que ela disse, lembranças do passado vieram a sua mente de quando ele conheceu a loira, nessa época ele namorava a Danneel, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, Jen e Katie perceberam o quanto a amizade entre os dois era mais forte.

Após a loira sair da sala Jensen pegou seu celular em cima da mesa, zapeou entre os números de sua agenda até encontrar o número daquele alce que ele chamava de amigo, apertou o botão da discagem e levou o aparelho até o ouvido.

- Fala Jared... – Ackles falou após ouvir a voz do moreno atendendo ao telefone. – Cara, estou precisando sair um pouco hoje, o que você quer fazer hoje?

Jared era seu amigo desde o colégio, não imaginava mais sua vida sem a amizade dele, o moreno sabia tudo sobre Jensen, todos os segredos, todas as manias e vice versa, eram irmãos. Padalecki trabalha com publicidade, não era famoso por seu trabalho, mas era respeitado em alguns lugares, o suficiente pra manter uma vida regrada de supérfluos.

- Jen que bom que você perguntou – Jared já tinha planos em mente. – Tem um filme ótimo passando no cinema, eu estou louco pra ver.

- Cinema cara... Sei lá, hoje não estou em clima para ir ao cinema – O louro disse a contra gosto. – Estava mais a fim de curtir um chope.

- Fazemos isso depois do filme, tem uma sessão às oito horas e em uma hora e meia o filme acaba e nós vamos a algum lugar tomar o seu chope. Que tal?

Jensen tinha que admitir que a ideia não era tão ruim e acabou aceitando – Ok, onde eu te pego?

Combinado hora e lugar Jensen saiu de sua sala avisou Katie para fechar a oficina para ele, desceu as escadas em direção ao pátio onde ficavam os carros para serem consertados, era um grande barracão. Andou em meio aos carros e mecânicos que o cumprimentaram até que chegou mais ao fundo onde tinha estacionado o Impala, sim depois desse dia dos infernos ele merecia, ou melhor, _eles_ mereciam, pensou o loiro.

- Chefe, você vai dirigir o Impala hoje? – Veio um de seus mecânicos ao seu encontro.

- Sim – Respondeu Jensen – Você o lavou como eu te pedi?

- Claro chefe. – O mecânico respondeu com ar vitorioso de quem cumpriu a tarefa que lhe foi dada, ele era jovem não devia ter mais que 20 anos.

- Hoje nos vamos passear baby – Jensen dava a volta no carro e enquanto fazia isso tocava levemente com os dedos na pintura impecavelmente negra e brilhante. Apesar de ser um carro de 1967, tinha que admitir, fez um ótimo trabalho, sim ele fez questão de fazer todo o trabalho é claro que teve ajuda do Chad, mas a maior parte do trabalho foi dele. O loiro entrou no carro, levou as mãos para sentir o volante e depois de alguns segundos deu a partida, ele sempre fazia isso era uma espécie de ritual.

**-J&M-**

- Eu te disse que o filme era bom, não disse? – Jared e Jensen saiam junto com uma multidão de dentro da sala do cinema, as vozes das pessoas comentando sobre as cenas e atores ecoavam por ali.

- Cara, bom mesmo – O loiro concordou. – Superou minhas expectativas. Agora vamos embora logo daqui que eu estou louco por um chope.

Jared deu uma risada jogando a cabeça para trás e concordou em seguida, com ambos caminhando em direção a saída mais próxima. Jensen ouvia a voz do moreno comentando sobre alguma coisa sobre o filme enquanto caminhavam, mas a partir de um momento a voz de Jared foi sumindo e ele não ouvia mais nada do que o moreno dizia.

Um homem de cabelos pretos caminhava distraído com um aparelho celular no ouvido e encarava Jensen com incríveis olhos azuis inquisidores enquanto falava ao celular, mas o mais estranho era que esse homem vinha de encontro com Jensen. Será possível homem não esta me enxergando aqui, pensou o loiro e em seguida sentiu os ombros do rapaz lhe acertar em cheio o fazendo se afastar um pouco para traz.

- Hey cara... Não olha pra onde anda não? – Agora ele estava irritado e ao se virar para encarar esse tal homem ficou ainda mais irritado.

O moreno de olhos azuis, que Jensen tinha que admitir que fossem os mais lindos que ele já vira na vida, se virou para olhá-lo um tanto aéreo.

- Desculpa... Hã...? – O rapaz falou meio perdido, tirou o celular do ouvido por um momento e voltou a falar com ele de novo, parecia estar com pressa nem deu atenção ao que Jensen falava se virou e foi embora.

- Mas que filho da puta... – O loiro andou em direção aonde o rapaz ia, mas foi interrompido por um par de mãos enormes que seguraram seus braços, era Jared.

- Calma Jensen – Jared ficou de frente ao loiro que ainda olhava em direção ao lugar onde o moreno sumia na multidão do shopping, depois olhou para seu amigo. – Deixa disso, foi só um esbarrão.

- É ... – O loiro se acalmou e tirou as mãos de Jared de seus braços. – Você tem razão, o dia hoje foi meio estranho.

- Tudo bem... Relaxa, vamos beber hoje! – Jared falou com animação na voz em mais uma tentativa de acalmar o amigo dessa vez estava surtindo efeito e os dois seguiram caminho.

**-J&M-**

- Onde nós vamos beber hoje? – Jensen perguntou entrando no carro, seu amigo já estava no banco do passageiro.

- Eu estava pensando de nós irmos naquele Pub que tem perto de seu apartamento. Que tal?

- Para mim esta ótimo, Jared! – O rapaz deu partida no carro e começava a dar a ré para sair do estacionamento quando o que ele menos esperava aconteceu.

Durante a manobra, boa parte da traseira do Impala já estava fora da fileira de carros estacionado quando algum infeliz acertou em cheio o carro, o barulho da batida foi alta.

Depois de recuperar do susto, afinal a batida foi forte o suficiente para que os dois se chocassem contra as partes internas do carro, Jensen começava a pirar.

- Mas quem foi o filho de uma vadia que bateu no meu carro?! – Ele abriu a porta rosnando. – E melhor rezar pra eu não socar a cara do infeliz!

Jared teve que agir rápido, pois Jensen amava aquele carro mais que a si mesmo, uma vez ele quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver que tinha riscos na pintura. Jered saltou do carro rapidamente e foi na direção do amigo.

- Jen... Você tem que se acalmar!

- Eu estou calmo... – Falou com sarcasmo. – E vou ficar ainda mais calmo quanto quebrar o nariz desse otário.

O moreno apareceu atrás de Jensen a tempo de segurar seu braço que já estava na maçaneta da porta do carro que lhe atingiu, o motorista ainda não havia saído do carro para se manifestar.

- Hey.. Não é assim que se resolvem as coisas – Jared alertou o loiro. – Se fizer alguma besteira pode ser pior.

Ackles olhou para a parte traseira de seu Impala, completamente amassada e destruída fazendo seu sangue entrar em ebulição dentro de sua cabeça causando-lhe uma dor de cabeça terrível. Com certeza aquele dia estava sendo muito estranho, pior que isso estava sendo um verdadeiro pesadelo.

- Ah meu Deus... Acho que eu vou ter um AVC! – Jensen começou a ter um "ataque" e o moreno teve que segurar para que ele não caísse no chão.

E no meio desse tumulto todo, Jensen se controlando para não cometer homicídio, Jared tentando controlar seu amigo, eis que se ouve a porta do outro carro se abrindo e saindo de lá de dentro, um homem branco de cabelos escuros e incríveis olhos azuis.

- Eu pago o conserto, OK! – O rapaz saiu do carro tirando de dentro de sua carteira que já se encontrava na sua mão, um talão de cheques. – Me diga o quanto você precisa e nós acabamos com isso logo.

Os dois amigos olharam para o homem, espantados, era o mesmo que minutos atrás deu um esbarrão em Jensen, o loiro começou a rir com sarcasmo.

- Ah não acredito! – Jensen ficou de frente para o moreno o encarando, algumas pessoa curiosa já começavam a se aproximar. – Você realmente não olha por onde anda não é mesmo?

- Olha, eu não quero confusão – Ele se afastou com as mãos erguidas, uma com a carteira e outra com o talão de cheque. – Só me fala um preço e eu preencho o cheque.

- Então você é desses que pensam que o dinheiro compra tudo ou vai me passar um cheque borrachudo? – O loiro deu uma olhada no para o lado observando o carro do homem tendo certeza de que ele era mesmo rico ele tinha um Jeep Cherokee Sport modelo 2011 verde, pobre ele não era.

- Veja senhor...? – O outro motorista ficou olhando para Jensen esperando que ele lhe dissesse seu nome até que o loiro lhe disse. – Senhor Jensen Ackles, meu nome é Misha Collins e eu estou super atrasado para um compromisso muito importante e peço, por favor, aceite esse cheque.

Jensen deu uma olhada para Jared que parecia acreditar no tal de Misha, cruzou os braços e então voltou a olhar para o homem a sua frente que continuou falando.

- Ou se preferir pode anotar o número da placa do meu carro e fazer um boletim de ocorrência – Misha falava muito calmamente e sua voz era grave. – Mas eu realmente estou atrasado e gostaria muito que aceitasse meu cheque... Pode ficar tranqüilo que ele não é borrachudo. – Ele acrescentou ao ver a reação de Jensen.

- Jen... Por que você não aceita o cheque? – Padalecki se aproximou pelas costas do loiro. - Vai evitar muitas dores de cabeça depois.

Depois de pensar por alguns minutos em como seria mesmo mais fácil pra ele aceitar esse cheque, afinal de contas ele tinha uma oficina com tudo a sua disposição. Os danos nem foram tão graves assim, provavelmente ambos os carros sairiam guiados tranquilamente por seus motoristas.

- Ok... Eu aceito o cheque senhor Collins.

- Oh, por favor – Misha sorria aliviado agora e o loiro percebeu que ele estava mesmo atrasado para algum compromisso. – Me chame de Misha apenas.

Jensen apenas concordou enquanto ele assinava o cheque e ficou imaginando quem era aquele homem? Para ter tanto dinheiro assim devia ser alguém importante, mas mesmo assim o loiro não ia com a cara dele, tinha alguma coisa nele que não sabia dizer o que era apesar dele parecer ser boa pessoa.

- Pegue também o meu cartão – O rapaz de olhos azuis entregou um cartão para ele. – Caso precise de mais alguma coisa, é só me ligar.

Jensen pegou o cartão de papel branco e leu as letras bem trabalhadas em preto, no cartão continha apenas o nome e o telefone nenhuma informação a mais. Jerad se aproximou do amigo e olhou por cima do ombro do loiro a fim de ver o cartão depois ambos observaram Misha ir manobrar o seu carro e ir embora.

- Mas quem é esse cara? Jared falou em voz alta e Jensen ficou parado por algum tempo apenas digerindo as informações.

- Não sei... – Ackles balançou o cartão no ar antes de guardar na sua carteira. – Mas deve ser alguém importante.

Voltaram para o carro e foram embora dali o quanto antes, Jensen tinha perdido completamente a vontade de ir para outro lugar que não fosse sua casa, mas Jared o acabou convencendo a parar para tomarem um cerveja antes de ir embora.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Bom galera esse é o primeiro capítulo, dependendo de como for a recepção aqui vou continuar... Depende de vocês. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.:** Jensen Ackles é um um cara bem sucedido e feliz com seu negócio, no auge dos seus 35 anos e solteiro, após um relacionamento frustado acaba desistindo do amor e se perguntando o que tem de errado com ele. Mas tudo muda quando por destino ou acaso ele conhece Misha, um misterioso e charmoso empresário com um belo par de olhos azuis e um carisma sem igual que mexe com algo no seu íntimo o fazendo embarcar num romance libertador.

**Beta: **Eu mesma. Me perdoem os erros.

**Advertências e avisos: Slash fic**, ou seja romance entre homens (Jensha) - **Lemon**, ao longo da estória terá cenas explícitas de sexo entre homens. - **UA **universo alternativo: os atores são originais, mas suas vidas seguem rumos diferentes!

* * *

**II**

Era o barzinho que eles sempre costumavam frenquentar, sempre tinha gente interessante, música de qualidade e bebida sempre gelada e como era sexta-feira a noite o lugar estava lotado de gente pra curtir o Happy-Hour. Jensen e Jared tinham marcado de se encontrar com mais dois amigos, o Ian e Chris duas figuras, mas eles ainda não haviam chegado.

- Você não tem mais visto a Danneel? – Jared segurava sua cerveja favorita.

- Não, mas eu soube que ela está noiva! – O loiro falava com indiferença e olhando para as pessoas que passavam por sua mesa.

- Como é? – Jared se remexeu na cadeira. – Rápido assim... Deus! - Ele tomou um gole de cerveja. – Cara sabe o que eu não entendo?

- Hmm! – Jensen não estava muito interessado nesse tipo de conversa, na verdade sua cabeça estava em outro lugar, na verdade estava em certo par de olhos azuis. Não queria ficar falando de Danneel aquilo era passado, mas conhecia Jared ele não iria parar de falar.

- Eu não sei como você consegue ficar tão à vontade com tudo isso... – Nesse momento Jared olhou para a bunda de uma garçonete loira que passava, ali todas usavam um vestido preto colado no corpo. – Quer dizer, não faz nem seis meses que vocês terminaram um relacionamento de anos e ela arrumou outra pessoa e já está noiva.

- Ahh Jared! – Ackles deixou de pensar no tal de Misha e decidiu responder as perguntas do moreno. – Você sabe muito bem que não estava mais dando certo, eu sei que você vai dizer que ela era muito gostosa... – Era mesmo, mas isso já não estava adiantando. – Eu não a amava de verdade e acho que ela percebeu isso e se mandou...

- Lá vem você falar de amor... – Jared era do tipo solteirão convicto, gostava de aproveitar a vida, o loiro nunca o viu com uma namorada por mais de uma semana.

- Sim! – O moreno bufou, mas Jensen continuou mesmo assim. – A Danneel era incrível, mas ela queria mais do que eu podia dar, ela queria casar e ter filhos... Mas eu não estava me sentindo bem com essa idéia e não queria casar por casar, entende?

- Não, não entendo... Você é muito complicado sabia? – Jared sempre falava muito quando começava a beber. – Eu te indiquei aquela gostosa da Kate para ser sua secretária e você deu um fora nela! Cara... A Kate é boa de cama viu... – O mais novo falava recordando momentos que teve com a moça.

Jensen começou a rir, na verdade ele também não se entendia, chegou a um momento na sua vida em que única coisa que ele queria fazer era trabalhar na sua oficina. Sua vida estava um tédio e ele ainda não havia descoberto o que fazer para mudar essa situação, queria descobrir coisas novas e emoções novas, precisava encontrar uma solução.

- E aí... – Ian Somerhalder apareceu enfiando a cabeça entre os dois para em seguida se sentar da cadeira vazia ao lado de Jensen. – Como vocês estão? – O moreno cumprimentou os dois com um aperto de mãos.

- Cadê o Chris? – Jensen perguntou estranhando a falta do rapaz.

- Está ali – Ian apontou para o amigo, um homem loiro e forte que estava sorrindo conversando com quatro garotas bem ao estilo Chris. – Acho que logo teremos companhia. – Ele deu aquele seu sorriso de lado.

Chris Evans apareceu sorridente na mesa e sentou no lugar vago ao lado de Jared. – E aí seus malas, começaram a beber e nem esperaram pela gente.

- Ah coitadinho – Jared fez um biquinho de choro. – Ferimos seus sentimentos foi?

- Otário. – Chris deu um soco no ombro do amigo, Jared fez uma careta de dor e passou a mão pelo ombro, nesse instante apareceu uma garçonete com longos cabelos pretos perguntando o que eles iriam beber. – Eu quero uma cerveja.

- Eu também vou querer – Ian olhou para os outros dois que confirmaram. – Então trás quatro cervejas docinho. – A garçonete deu um sorriso malicioso para ele e foi buscar as cervejas.

- Chris, você não vai apresentar suas amigas pra gente? – Ian disse e se virou para a direção onde as garotas estavam.

E depois da segunda rodada de cerveja Chris chamou suas amigas para se juntarem a eles, eram todas universitárias e muito bonitas por sinal, duas morenas e duas loiras.

- Galera essas são Gen, Nina, Amanda e Candice. – Chris apresentava as garotas apontando-as e dizendo seus nomes.

Jared se encantou logo de cara pela bela morena de nome Gen que descobriu mais tarde ser abreviação de Genevieve e fez a garota sentar-se ao seu lado. A turma bebeu, conversaram e riram muito, Jensen até que estava gostando de conversar com a bela loira de grandes olhos verdes de nome Amanda e quando viu, no fim da noite estava entrando com a garota em seu apartamento aos beijos.

A garota era incrivelmente linda e o sexo foi gostoso, Amanda era uma deusa na cama, mas Jensen sabia que não passaria daquela noite e tentava inventar uma desculpa para fazê-la ir embora e não se encontrar mais com ela. Para sua surpresa quando acordou com os raios de sol que entraram pela janela batendo em seu rosto percebeu que a cama estava vazia ao seu lado, ainda de olhos fechados passou as mãos para ter certeza que a cama estava mesmo vazia e sentiu uma textura diferente da dos lençóis, era um bilhete da Amanda.

_Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa!_

_Beijos_

_A._

Jensen jogou sua cabeça na cama e ficou ali pensando em nada, até que se lembrou que sua oficia abria também aos sábado. Levantou-se sentindo a sensação do ar tocar sua pele nua, foi até o banheiro indo direto ao box ligando a ducha, tomou um banho rápido, se trocou preparou um café simples e torradas.

Entrou no Impala com a traseira amassada e foi até a oficina que ficava apenas alguns quarteirões de seu apartamento. Subiu as escadas para o escritório cumprimentando alguns de seus funcionários e colegas, Kate já estava lá.

- Bom dia chefe. – Ela abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo entrando. – Como foi a noitada?

- Tirando o idiota que bateu de carro no Impala... - Dando de ombros Jensen se aproximou dela dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Apesar de estarem em ambiente de trabalho eles não deixavam de serem amigos. – Foi boa.

- Só boa? – A loira ficou de pé e deu a volta em sua mesa sentando-se na mesma. – Fiquei sabendo que você foi embora acompanhado ontem.

- Meu Deus como esse povo fofoca! – Jensen parou na porta antes de entrar na sua sala e se virou. – Quem te contou? Nem precisa responder... Jared, acertei?

- Sim. – A secretária respondeu aos risos. – Ele me ligou ontem à noite, bêbado e falando que você estava pegando uma loira gostosa.

- É típico dele mesmo. – Jensen riu e foi entrando no escritório. – Bom, foi isso mesmo, mas agora chega de papo e ao trabalho.

Sentou-se na cadeira e ficou um tempo pensando na noite passada, mas não no bar, um pouquinho antes, no estacionamento do shopping. Estava curioso para saber quem era o homem do Jeep, o tal de Misha, o cara devia ser montado na grana, para ter um carro daqueles e dar um cheque no valor que ele pediu, o valor que ele pediu foi um pouquinho mais alto do que realmente precisava, mas poxa vida ele tinha colocar o valor sentimental junto não é mesmo?

Pegou o telefone e ligou para a mesa de Kate pedindo para que ela viesse até sua sala, depois de alguns segundos ela entrou.

- Preciso que você faça uma pesquisa pra mim. – Ele tirou o cartão que recebera de dentro da carteira e entregou para ela. – Descubra quem é esse homem fazendo um favor.

Kate olhou para o cartão estranhando no início, mas depois sorriu. – Foi ele que bateu no seu carro.

- Esse mesmo. – Jensen disse desgostoso. – Eu quero saber principalmente qual a profissão dele, se mora aqui em Nova Iorque mesmo, essas coisas.

- OK. – Kate saiu da sala.

Jensen estava verificando os lucros que teriam nesse mês quando seu celular tocou, ao olhar na tela o loiro viu que era Jared, com certeza querendo saber da sua noite.

- Fala girafão! – Jensen brincou ao atender. – Tudo beleza?

- _Acordei com uma ressaca Jen e você? Como foi a noitada depois que você saiu do bar, Aquela tal de Amanda era uma gata. _– Disse o moreno, dava pra notar que sorria.

– Ela era maravilhosa se você quer saber.

_- Claro._ – Houve uma pausa – _Jensen... Você lembra da morena que estava comigo certo?_

- Lembro, o que tem ela? – O loiro estranhou.

- _Ela é uma mulher mais incrível que e já conheci. _– Confessou Padalecki e Jensen estava entranhado essa atitude, não tinha nenhuma gostosa ou gata na descrição.

– Jared, Jared isso é o que eu estou pensando?

- _Pensando o quê?_

- Você nunca fala que uma mulher é incrível, isso está parecendo paixão pra mim.

_- Você está louco só pode._ – O moreno tentou disfarçar. – _Eu só estou falando que eu gostei dela, ela é bonita, inteligente... Nós marcamos de sair hoje de novo!_

- Rá! Não disse, cara quando você sai duas vezes seguido com a mesma garota? – Nesse momento Kate entrou na sua sala. – Olha eu tenho que desligar agora, depois nós nos falamos! – Desligou.

- Ele é empresário. – Kate disse assim que ele desligou o telefone. – É dono de uma empresa de brinquedos infantis educativos, têm filiais por alguns estados e exporta para o Japão.

Jensen ficou meio boquiaberto, o cara realmente tinha grana. – O que mais você descobriu. – Ele fez gesto para que Kate sentasse.

- Ele mora aqui em Nova Iorque mesmo. – A loira se ajeitou na cadeira. – Mas tem casas na praia e algumas no interior.

- É casado? – As palavras simplesmente lhe escaparam da boca, agora já era tarde, mas Kate pareceu nem notar o seu verdadeiro interesse.

- Não, é separado da mulher e tem um filho pequeno, acho que tem três ou quatro anos.

Separado... As palavras grudaram na sua mente, por motivos que ele ainda não estava entendendo ficou feliz com essa notícia, quer dizer, não que ser separado da mulher seja uma coisa legal, separações são sempre tristes mesmo quando ambas as partes queiram, como foi o seu caso.

- Jen... – A loira estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto do rapaz, chamando sua atenção. – Terra chamando Jensen Ackles!

O loiro sorriu sem graça ao perceber que saiu fora de ar. – O que foi? Desculpa!

- Eu perguntei – A loira disse novamente. – Se você quer mais algumas informações, ou essas já bastam?

- Oh... Sim! – Jensen estava satisfeito. – Já bastam, obrigada Kate!

- De nada chefe. – A loira saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si.

Jensen ficou algum tempo perdido em pensamentos, mas tinha trabalho a fazer e depois do expediente ele ainda queria dar um jeito na sua baby. Pegou o cheque de Misha nas mãos pensando em depositá-lo direto na sua conta, mas isso só seria possível na próxima semana, então voltou aos seus afazeres.

Passado uma hora, Kate entrou afobada na sala dele sem nem ao menos bater. – Jensen... Você não vai acreditar quem esta aí fora pedindo para falar com você?

O mecânico olhou com as sobrancelhas unidas não entendo o que a mulher queira. – Quem?

- Misha Collins. – Jensen arregalou os olhos e a loira deu um sorriso de aprovação. – O próprio.

- Ele disse o que queria? – Jensen perguntou ficando de pé.

- Só que quer falar com você... Disse apenas isso.

- Está esperando o que então. – O loiro não segurou o sorriso.

A loira saiu e depois de alguns segundos voltou, desta vez acompanhada de um homem lindamente vestido de terno escuro e com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Por favor, fique a vontade. – A loira dizia.

- Obrigado. – Disse Misha educadamente.

- Bom dia senhor Collins. – Jensen cumprimentou o moreno com um aperto de mãos, foi estranho tocar na mãe dele, pensou. – Sente-se.

- Bom dia. – O moreno sentou-se, estava mais calmo do que no dia em que Jensen o vira no estacionamento. – Mas o senhor está no céu eu sou apenas Misha. – Brincou tirando uma risada do loiro.

- Desculpa, mas eu estou curioso. – Jensen já sentado em sua cadeira passava as mãos pelo queixo. – E me perguntando o que você faz aqui? Desculpe a indelicadeza.

Misha riu de novo. – Que isso, eu também estaria curioso no seu lugar, mas é que eu estou um tanto quanto envergonhado.

- Envergonhado... Pelo o quê exatamente? – Jensen não estava entendendo onde o empresário queria chegar.

- Jensen, eu quero me desculpar com você. – Disse o homem depois de se ajeitar na cadeira. – Eu percebi no estacionamento do shopping que você teve uma impressão errada sobre mim.

- Não... – Foi um pouco estranho ele tinha que admitir e sorriu sem graça. – Eu que tenho que me desculpar pela forma como me comportei... Eu quase bati em você.

- Sim, isso é verdade. – O mais velho falou balançando a cabeça e Jensen ficou envergonhado. – Mas você tinha toda a razão em querer fazer isso, eu estava completamente errado.

Jensen ficou em silêncio então o moreno resolveu continuar. – Eu quero te fazer um convite. – Dito isso o homem olhou no relógio e viu que já era quase hora do almoço. – Que tal nós almoçarmos juntos, quero te explicar o que aconteceu ontem.

- Claro... – O loiro estranhou o convite, mas sua curiosidade sobre esse homem falava mais forte agora. – Mas é claro, eu aceito seu convite.

- Ótimo! – Misha juntou as mãos entrelaçando os dedos. – E á propósito, como eu fui com a sua cara eu trouxe meu carro aqui para sua oficina, quero que o concerte. – Jensen deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto acompanhado pelo moreno.

_Continua..._

* * *

Resposta da review sem login:

**Diana Campos: **Você está certíssima. Não teria lógica eu colocar o Misha sendo mais novo que o Jensen, ficaria chato mesmo, pode ficar tranquila que o Misha é mais velho que o Ackles. Beijos!

**N.A.: **E aí seus lindos, matei um pouco da curiosidade de vocês? Espero que sim e que estejam gostam do rumo da fic, então comentem e digam o que achram. Beijos e bom fim de semana a tods!


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A.: **Só alguns esclarecimentos em relação ao Misha. Quando comecei escrever essa fic ele ainda não tinha ganhado a Maison e como o personagem é separado da esposa não teria lógica a menina estar na estória. Espero que compreendam as razões de criação dos personagens e entendam que se trata de um universo alternativo, como já havia avisado antes. Isso é tudo!

**Beta: **A pessoas que vos fala, então me desculpem pelos erros!

* * *

**III**

Misha estava com outro carro e desta vez com chofer, no começo fez com que o loiro desse um sorriso contido se sentisse num daqueles filmes que os personagens ricaços andavam com seus carrões e motoristas próprios, mas por fim acabou ficando completamente sem jeito quando chegaram ao local onde o moreno havia escolhido para eles almoçarem, era um restaurante italiano, uns dos mais caros da cidade, apesar de as coisas estarem indo super bem com a oficina, ele temeu não ter dinheiro para pagar a conta.

- Você é meu convidado Jensen. – Misha disse ao perceber o receio do loiro. – O almoço é por minha conta.

- Ah... – Jensen tentou esconder o rosto por que teve certeza de que estava enrubescido.

Depois que o _maitre_ os acomodou em uma mesa os rapazes fizeram o pedido, nisso o loiro não teve muita dificuldade, conhecia um pouco da culinária italiana. Também mostrou seus dons para escolher um vinho que Misha insistira para que ele o fizesse, acabou escolhendo um vinho tinto também italiano não muito envelhecido, pois sabia que vinhos jovens são bons para acompanhar massas.

O moreno percebeu que Jensen ainda não estava à vontade, ele olhava para as outras pessoas, observava bem o restaurante e como eram finas as pessoas que o frequentavam até que seu olhar cruzou com do moreno. Ele riu. – Eu acho que não estou vestido adequadamente.

- Não ligue pra isso. – Misha fez um gesto com a mão. – Ninguém repara nisso por aqui. Eu sei que você deve estar me achando um ricaço esnobe em te trazer aqui. – Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. - Mas é que eu tinha uma reserva para hoje e não queria desperdiçar.

- Isso seria um desperdício mesmo. – Jensen brincou, o garçom trouxe o vinho e os serviu, o moreno provou e estando de acordo a garrafa foi deixada na mesa.

- Alias! – Misha tomou outro gole do vinho depois de sentir bem o aroma. – Bela escolha.

- Obrigado. – O mais novo tinha tomado um gole do vinho, era realmente excelente, bem sutil.

- Mas eu estou curioso quanto ao motivo de você ter me trazido aqui hoje. – Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios. – Por que você faz tanta questão de me explicar o que aconteceu?

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de acabar com a traseira do seu carro. – Ambos riram. – Que eu tenho que confessar, aquele Impala é incrível, muito bem restaurado.

- Na verdade ele tem quase todas as peças originais. – O loiro se gabou. – Eu só dei o toque final... O antigo dono era um homem muito cuidadoso.

O pedido deles chegou quando ainda estavam no meio da conversa, depois que Ackles provou seu prato achou que nunca mais comeria nada tão maravilhoso na vida. – Hmmm... Isso aqui é divino. – O loiro disse quase de boca cheia fazendo o outro rir.

- Eu disse que não podia perder a reserva. – O moreno provou do seu pedido e depois de alguns minutos disse. – Mas vamos ao que interessa, eu quero deixar claro o que houve ontem.

Jensen apenas ouvia enquanto se deliciava com sua massa.

- Eu sou um homem muito ocupado como você deve ter percebido. – Apontou para o celular desligado em cima da mesa, ele tocava a cada meio minuto no trajeto. – Eu sou CEO de uma fábrica de brinquedos infantis.

- Eu soube. – Disse o outro sem perceber, Misha o olhou curioso. – Eu fiz uma pequena pesquisa. – Admitiu.

- Já que fez. – Continuou o empresário. – Deve saber que sou divorciado? – Jensen apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – E que tenho um filho pequeno e ontem ele completou seu terceiro ano de vida e eu ainda não tinha nem se quer tido tempo pra comprar um presente.

- Mas você não é dono de uma fabrica de brinquedos. – O loiro disse sem pensar. – Quer dizer deve ser fácil pra você arrumar isso.

- Irônico não? – Collins sorriu. – Mas naquele dia eu nem tive tempo de ir à fábrica e estava atrasado para festa dele, eu não me perdoaria se não comparecesse. Eu estava com pressa, por isso tive aquela atitude de lhe dar o cheque, eu não podia perder tempo com boletins policiais, me entende?

- Perfeitamente. – Jensen disse de súbito, ao ouvir a história dele percebeu que só tinha a aparência de esnobe que se importam apenas com o dinheiro e nada mais, Misha era completamente o oposto e pode ver o quanto ele era um homem simples e extremamente agradável e sentiu remorsos sobre as idéias erradas que teve.

- Do que você está rindo? – Misha perguntou quando ouviu que o rapaz estava rindo.

- Não é de você pode ficar tranqüilo. – Encarou aqueles lindos olhos azuis que o encarava de volta com certa curiosidade. – Estou rindo é de mim mesmo, de pura vergonha.

- Não entendi! – O mais velho tinha um sorriso sem graça, mas era o mais lindo que o loiro já vira na vida.

- Desculpe a palavra, mas eu fui um cavalo com você ontem e estou completamente envergonhado depois do que acabou de me contar.

- Bem... – O mais velho terminou de comer deixou os talheres em cima do prato e limpava a boca com o guardanapo. – Pelo menos eu atingi meu objetivo aqui hoje e acho que tirei a má impressão que você teve de mim. E não pense que eu te trouxe aqui nesse restaurante para te impressionar. Eu não sou desse tipo, acredite ou não eu sou uma pessoa simples, eu vim de uma família pobre. Estou vestido assim por que tenho reuniões de trabalho ainda nessa tarde.

- Era o que imaginava. – O loiro realmente gostou da companhia do homem e não falaria isso se não fosse verdade. – Depois desse tempo que passamos juntos você realmente não é um desses ricaços que gostam de aparecer.

- Que bom. – O empresário sorria satisfeito ao mesmo tempo em que encarava o outro que também retribuía o sorriso. – Mas infelizmente, eu tenho que ir a uma reunião agora.

Jensen se levantou repetindo os atos de Misha e saíram do restaurante depois que o moreno pagou a conta. Ficou curioso para saber o valor, mas o empresário nem deixou que ele visse.

- Eu posso pegar um táxi pra voltar. – Jensen se lembrou que tinham vindo no mesmo carro.

- Nada disso. – O motorista tinha a porta do carro aberta esperando eles entrarem, Misha esperava que Jensen entrasse. – Eu te trouxe aqui, nada mais justo que eu te leve embora.

Ackles viu que não tinha como argumentar e aceitou a carona e no caminho os dois conversaram sobre seus negócios, mas ele não parava de pensar em um jeito de se encontrar mais uma vez com o moreno. Vez ou outra se pegava olhando para as mãos dele e reparando nos detalhes do rosto e pensando na atração estranha que os rondava e o mais difícil era tentar não olhar demais para os lábios dele até que o carro parou em frente à oficina e antes de sair fez um convite.

- Agora eu que quero me desculpar pelo jeito que me comportei no estacionamento. – Misha apenas ouvia calado com um começo de sorriso. – Aceita de sairmos qualquer dia desses, tomar uma cerveja... – O loiro deu uma risada. – Claro que não vai ser nada muito sofisticado como o restaurante italiano.

- Eu aceito com o maior prazer. – Collins aceitou no primeiro instante. – E você já sabe muito bem que eu não me importo de ir tomar uma cerveja num bar qualquer, desde que esteja em sua companhia.

Deus, como aquele sorriso tinha o dom de me deixar desconcertado, Jensen pensou enquanto os olhos azuis o encaravam e aquelas palavras o deixando meio desconcertado, mas conseguiu falar. – Eu tenho o seu número, te ligo! – Apertaram as mãos e saiu do carro, mas antes que fechasse a porta ouviu a voz de Misha que estava meio inclinado para fora.

- E cuide direitinho do meu carro, Jensen. – De novo o sorriso.

- Pode deixar! – O carro se foi e ele entrou sorridente para a sua oficina.

**J&M**

Como era sábado a oficina fechava um pouco mais cedo que de costume, mas Jensen ficaria para começar a concertar seu Impala.

- Já estou indo, Jen! – Kate apareceu na porta. – Tem certeza que não precisa de mais nada?

- Sempre prestativa. – Jensen sorriu para a loira. – Não, pode ir sossegada que eu vou ficar bem.

- Ok! – Kate sorriu, mas antes que ela fechasse a porta Jensen voltou a chamá-la. – Sim!

- Me responde uma coisa. – Começou ele meio sem jeito. – O que você achou do Misha?

A loira abriu um sorriso enorme e caminhou até mais perto da mesa. – O achei incrível, se veste bem... Parece uma boa pessoa e...

- E?

- Ele é um gato, e aqueles olhos azuis, meu Deus. – A loira passou a mão pelo pescoço. – Se ele me desse uma chance eu não desperdiçava. Por quê?

- Nada não... – O loiro ria sem graça. – Só queria saber mesmo. – Viu a garota franzir o cenho.

– Jensen, Jensen eu te conheço, está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Não está acontecendo nada, Kate. – Jensen tentou disfarçar. – É que eu tive uma primeira impressão errada dele, mas acabei mudando de ideia.

- Ah ta! – A loira se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Eu tenho que ir, se precisar de mim já sabe... É só ligar. – E saiu.

O rapaz foi até os fundos da loja vazia onde o Impala estava, deu uma boa olhada nos danos, analisando o que precisava fazer e quais as ferramentas usar.

- É... – O loiro colocou a mão na cintura e falando consigo mesmo. – Agora somos só nós dois, Baby!

Foi até um banheiro onde ficavam alguns macacões azuis vestindo um que parecia não ter sido usado, e começou o trabalho, quando já estava quase anoitecendo Jensen tinha o macacão enrolado na cintura e sem camiseta, os braços musculosos a mostra e desejava desesperadamente uma cerveja.

- Hey Jen! – Jared entrava pelos fundos e carregava um fardo de latinhas de cervejas. – Imaginei que você iria gostar que eu trouxesse isso.

- Cara... – Jensen limpou o suor da testa com o braço. – Você acertou em cheio.

O loiro pegou uma cerveja e os dois se sentaram num banco de carro encostado a uma parede e o moreno já tinha uma latinha de cerveja na mão.

- E aí, quais são seus planos para o sábado à noite? – Padalecki perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Ainda não sei. – Jensen respondeu depois de dar uma boa golada de cerveja. – E você?

- Eu vou levar a Gen pra sair. – Nem olhou para a cara do amigo, pois sabia que ele estava espantado. – Nós vamos a um barzinho, só nos dois.

- O que? – O mecânico não estava acreditando. – Eu ouvi você falando que vai sair com a Gen, você vai ter um encontro?

- Não é um encontro. – O mais alto rolou os olhos e ajeitou os cabelos compridos, um sinal claro de que estava sem jeito. – Nos vamos sair pra beber, conversar um pouco, essas coisas.

- Jay admite logo vai! – Jensen tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. – Você esta gostando dessa Gen, não é? Desde quando você sai com uma garota mais de uma vez... E no dia seguinte ao conhecê-la!

- Cara, você está exagerando. – Mas o moreno não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso bobo. – Ela é linda eu confesso e inteligente, divertida... – Ele parou de repente quando percebeu que tinha falado demais.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Jensen ficou de pé. – Jared Padalecki, o pegador está apaixonado. – O loiro gargalhava. – Ela te pegou de jeito, não foi?

O moreno tinha uma expressão de cachorro que caiu da mudança e por fim acabou confessando, afinal de contas Jensen fazia as piadas, mas era seu amigo e o entendia.

- Ok, ok! – O moreno bateu com as mãos na perna. – Eu admito, você me conhece Jen, ela me pegou. Eu nunca conheci alguém igual a ela, não é dessas aí que você pega numa noite só... – Jay deu um suspiro. – Ela é diferente!

- Jared! – O loiro sentou-se novamente. – Você sabe que tem meu apoio, você é meu melhor amigo e te desejo o melhor. – ele levou a mão aos ombros de rapaz. – Aproveita cara, pra ela te deixar assim com certeza é uma mulher muito especial.

- Valeu! – Os dois se abraçaram. – Mas e você Jen, como foi o dia hoje?

- Se eu te contar você não vai acreditar. – O loiro continuou tomando sua cerveja. – Lembra do cara que bateu no meu carro, o Misha?

- Lembro sim, o que tem ele?

- Veio aqui hoje mais cedo. – Jensen se levantou e voltou a mexer no Impala. – Trouxe o carro dele pra eu concertar.

- Sério! – O moreno soltou uma risada. – Mas que folgado.

- Isso é o de menos. Ele me convidou para almoçar, disse que queria se desculpar comigo pela forma que eu agiu ontem. – Jared permanecia sentado ouvindo. – Eu fiquei sem graça, eu que quase bati nele no estacionamento.

- Você aceitou o convite então?

- Aceitei sim. – Ele contou sobre o restaurante e tudo mais. - Jay... O cara é empresário, tem uma fábrica de brinquedos. No dia do acidente ele estava atrasado para a festa de aniversário do filho.

- Que bosta cara. – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas. – E agente achando que ele era um otário que pensa que pode comprar tudo.

- E ele é totalmente o oposto disso. – Ackles se lembrou da conversa sobre sua família ser de origem pobre. – Ele é super bacana, daí eu o convidei pra beber uma cerveja. – Parou por um momento e se lembrou dos olhos azuis e o sorriso de Misha. – Ele aceitou de boa.

- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa que você não quer me contar? – Jay sempre percebia quando ele estava mudado, nunca foi do tipo que consegue disfarçar os sentimentos.

- Não, foi só isso mesmo. – Mentiu. – Ainda bem que ele aceitou ir tomar uma cerveja, se não eu ia ficar sem graça.

Misha era um homem admirável, esse era um adjetivo adequado, não sabia o porquê, mas acabou criando uma admiração por ele e estava louco vê-lo novamente e descobrir mais coisas a seu respeito e ver seu sorriso.

Jared se despediu depois conversarem mais um pouco sobre a Genevieve, pois tinha que se arrumar e pegá-la para saírem e o loiro ficou mais um pouco na oficina, mas vencido pelo cansaço decidiu ir embora tomar um banho.

Chegou no seu apartamento que não era nada muito extravagante, mas o mecânico amava aquelas janelas de vidro que tomavam conta de toda a parede de tijolos. Foi direto para o quarto que também tinha as mesmas janelas, tirou as roupas e foi para o banheiro.

No meio do banho com a água quente escorrendo por suas costas fortes descendo pelas nádegas e indo para as pernas, a sensação completamente relaxante começou a se lembrar da noite passada com a garota loira sentiu que estava ficando excitado. Levou a mão até o membro para massageá-lo sentindo-o ganhar mais firmeza e sem que percebesse estava pensando em Misha, naquele sorriso, nos lábios... Ficou completamente duro nesse momento soltando a respiração ao imaginar a boca do moreno em seu pênis, encostou-se na parede do banheiro e com a mão livre massageava suas bolas, os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos e os gemidos roucos ecoando nas paredes no banheiro, gozou deliciosamente deixando as águas lavarem seus fluídos.

Terminou seu banho e se jogou na cama enrolado no seu roupão e pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer no banheiro, Jensen nunca foi do tipo preconceituoso, sempre teve a mente aberta. Ele admitia que se sentia atraído por homens, mas nunca tinha encontrado algum que o fizesse se sentir assim.

Teve seus namoricos, mas nenhum desses relacionamentos dava certo e agora ele se pegava pensando, será que era por isso, ele gostava mesmo era de homens e nenhum ainda tinha despertado tanto o seu interesse quanto o Misha?

_Continua..._

* * *

Mereço reviews? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Mais um capítulo pra vocês leitores, acredito que vão gostar bastante... Boa semana e uma boa leitura! ;)

* * *

**IV**

Passado uma semana e Jensen ainda não tinha terminado de consertar seu Impala, nem o Jeep, mas não por ele não querer fazê-lo, era por que não podia... Algumas peças ele não tinha em seu estoque e teve que encomendar adiando o conserto.

Era sábado novamente e o loiro estava em sua oficina, dessa vez de ressaca, tinha saído com os garotos novamente na noite anterior e nessa noite ele resolveu beber bastante e como sempre estava arrependido de ter misturado uísque com cerveja.

Se ele pensou em ligar para o Misha a semana toda? Pensou e muito. Mas nunca ligava, o moreno era um empresário importante e devia ser ocupado demais pra ficar tomando cerveja quando bem entendesse. Jensen segurou sua vontade de ligar, também não queria ficar parecendo nenhuma adolescente desesperada que liga no dia seguinte, ele teve rir desse pensamento.

Levantou-se e decidiu ir pegar um café, se sentia cansando e não e queria ir pra casa logo, não tinha animo para fazer mais nada hoje, ainda mais com essa ressaca. Quando abriu a porta da sua sala deu de cara com um de seus funcionários, o Chad estava lá, conversando com Kate. Os dois estavam de pé e o que espantou Jensen é que eles estavam muito próximos um do outro, mais do que o adequado para um ambiente de trabalho.

Mas o loiro estava tão cansado que a sua primeira reação foi de pedir desculpas, só então se lembrou que era o patrão ali e devia repreender a atitude dos dois.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Finalmente as palavras saíram de sua boca num tom sério, mas no fundo ele queria rir.

Os dois já haviam se afastado um do outro quando ele apareceu na porta, mas ambos estavam completamente desconcertados, foi Chad quem falou primeiro.

- Desculpe chefe eu... – Por sorte o loirinho não gaguejou, pois Jensen não iria conseguir manter o tom autoritário.

- Ele veio me avisar que estão faltando umas peças no estoque. – Kate tentou ajudá-lo. – Estava me pedindo para encomendar mais.

- É isso mesmo! – Chad sorriu amarelo, o rapaz trabalhava na oficina há poucos meses, ele também era amigo de Jared. Tinha o cabelo loiro espetado, era meio franzino, mas seus músculos eram desenvolvidos. Era um bom funcionário e também uma boa pessoa.

- Ahh... – Jensen encarou Chad por alguns segundos, ele não desviou o olhar. – Se já avisou então acho melhor você ir lá pra baixo, devem estar precisando de você.

- Sim senhor. – O rapaz saiu pela porta que isolava a sala do barulho da oficina.

Kate veio na direção de Jensen. – Desculpa por isso Jensen. – Ela falava um pouco aflita. – Eu prometo que nunca mais vai se repetir.

- Desde quando vocês...? – Jensen ainda matinha o tom de seriedade.

- Faz algumas semanas. – A loira agora falava mais calmamente. – Nós nos encontramos uma noite dessas e começamos a conversar. Estamos nos conhecendo.

- Entendi... – Jensen a olhou de cima, os lábios franzido para o lado. – Só não quero que isso se repita OK?

- Claro Chefe, pode deixar e me desculpe. – A loira parou no meio das desculpa e olhava para o loiro que caminhava até a maquina de café e soltava a melhor de suas risadas. – Do que você está rindo... Essa cena toda e só estava zoando comigo!

- Eu não estava não! – Jensen ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto. – Quer dizer... Mais ou menos, mas estava falando sério... Não quero que se repita. – Ele pegou o copo de café e levou até boca.

- Tudo bem... – Kate sentou-se na sua cadeira novamente ainda assustada. - Não vai se repetir. – Nesse momento o telefone de sua mesa começou a tocar. – Alô! – Nesse momento ela deu um sorriso e olhou para Jensen apontando com o indicador para o telefone. – Oi, Senhor Misha, claro eu já vou transferir para sala dele, tenha uma boa tarde.

- Anda logo! – A loira disse, mas Jensen já estava entrando na sua sala, seu coração disparado. Atendeu.

- Alô!

- _Alô, Jensen... A aqui é o Misha, tudo bem? – _A voz alegre do mais velho soava do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Misha, eu to bem e você? – O loiro se sentou sorridente.

- _Estou ótimo, na verdade um pouco decepcionado. _

- Como assim? – Jensen não estava entendendo, ele ligou para falar que estava decepcionado, mas com o que? Ou será que o motivo da decepção era ele mesmo, será que devia ter ligado antes ou o moreno falava sobre o carro ainda não estar pronto. Várias interrogações brotavam em sua cabeça.

- _Pensei que você me ligaria essa semana para tomarmos aquela cerveja._

- Oh... – Jensen não esperava ouvir isso, seu coração disparou novamente, ele queria mesmo sair comigo, pensou. – Desculpe Misha, mas eu fiquei com receio em te ligar... Você deve ser um cara muito ocupado. – Decidiu contar logo a verdade.

_- E sou mesmo._ – Ele disse de súbito. – _Mas se _você_ me ligasse chamando pra sair, faria qualquer coisa pra arrumar um tempo._

Jensen tinha o queixo caído e sentiu um arrependimento de não ter ligado antes, mas agora não desperdiçaria a chance. – E que tal hoje... Você está ocupado, nós podemos tomar uma cerveja.

- _Onde?_ – O loiro podia sentir aquele sorriso do moreno até mesmo por telefone.

**-J&M-**

Marcaram de se encontrar num pub que Jensen costumar ir às vezes, ele gostava de ir lá sozinho quando queria pensar. O loiro olhava para o relógio de seu celular constantemente, tinha marcado às nove horas, agora eram nove horas e treze minutos.

Estava sentado no balcão e a sua frente uma garrafa de cerveja, olhava para a entrada quando viu Misha chegar o procurando. Por um momento não o reconheceu, pois ele vestia uma calça jeans, uma camiseta azul e uma jaqueta preta diferente do que o viu vestindo nos seus outros encontros.

- Oi Jensen! – O moreno estava alegre e o que deixou o mais novo surpreso foi o fato dele ter lhe cumprimentado com um beijo no rosto. – Me desculpa pelo atraso... Mas esta tudo bem com você?

- Oi... Misha! – Jensen aspirou o perfume do moreno quando este lhe deu um beijo, um cheiro sensual e amadeirado, ele nunca sentiu cheiro tão maravilhoso em sua vida. – Eu estou bem sim e você?

- Bem! – Ele olhava para os lados, vendo as pessoas sorrindo e bebendo e gostou do ambiente. – Gostei daqui, não conhecia.

- Venho aqui algumas vezes. – O loiro observava o sorriso e os olhos azuis do moreno, até que ele percebeu que estava sendo observado e riu sem graça passando a mão pela nuca.

- Acho melhor nós arrumarmos uma mesa. – Collins disse por fim, e uma garçonete lhes indicou uma.

Pediram as bebidas, os dois tomavam cerveja e também pediram alguma coisa para beliscar enquanto bebiam, sentaram-se um de frente ao outro. No início conversaram sobre coisas banais, sobre como passaram a semana, sobre seus carros, riam e bebiam até que o assunto foi se tornando um pouco mais intimo.

- Você não tem namorada Jensen? – O empresário disse assim como quem não quer nada. – Ou namorado?

- Não! Quer dizer, eu não sou preconceituoso, pelo amor de Deus. – Jensen ficou meio desconcertado com essa pergunta tão direta, acabou rindo no final. – Terminei com a minha namorada faz uns oito meses, não estava dando certo.

- Estranho... Você é lindo deve conseguir a _pessoa_ que quiser, por que ainda está solteiro? – Misha deu ênfase na palavra pessoa fazendo o mais novo sorrir.

– Sei lá... Eu só não encontrei a pessoa certa e quando eu vejo minhas namoradas estão me deixando e eu sozinho de novo. Mas e você... – O loiro também queria saber sobre esse moreno que o intimidava. – Por que se divorciou?

- Eu não me casei por amor. – A resposta foi direta – Eu gostava da Vicky, nós éramos muito amigos desde a faculdade e estávamos sempre juntos até que um dia ela me pediu em casamento. - Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas, outro riu dele e continuou falando.

– É estranho eu sei, mas eu achei que seria a coisa certa a se fazer e depois de um tempo percebi o quanto estava enganado. Nós brigávamos muito e eu não tinha paciência mais paciência, ela é minha sócia o que pirou tudo.

- Vocês tinham que se ver praticamente o dia todo. – Jensen tentou adivinhar as palavras.

- Isso mesmo... Depois que nosso filho nasceu pensamos que as coisas iriam melhorar, mas me enganei outras vez. – Misha molhou a boca com um gole de cerveja. – Sabe Jensen eu amo meu filho mais que tudo na vida, mas depois que ele nasceu a Vicky me cobrava ainda mais até que não suportei mais, nos separamos e em seguida veio o divorcio.

Jensen olhava para Misha enquanto o ouvia e estava surpreso pelo fato deque o moreno estava falando tão abertamente sobre sua vida pessoal, parecia que eles se conheciam há muitos anos. Nem parecia que era um empresário podre de rico, ali ele era apenas um homem simples e com problemas como todo mundo, isso fez com que o loiro se encantasse mais ainda.

- Você não teve outros relacionamentos depois disso? – Por essa o loiro estava ainda mais curioso pela resposta.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo como você já sabe. – Misha apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e se aproximou um pouco mais de Jensen. – Eu saí com alguns rapazes, mas era coisa de uma noite só, nunca nenhum deles me interessou a ponto de eu assumir algo mais sério ou assumir de vez a minha homossexualidade.

Era essa resposta que Jensen estava esperando e ao ouvi-la seu coração deu um leve pulo em sua garganta, então ele é mesmo gay, pensou e ficou espantado por ter ficado tão eufórico ao saber. Cada hora a mais que ele passava ao lado de Misha só o fazia ter uma certeza... Ele precisava desesperadamente saber o gosto daqueles lábios, tinha que ter uma concentração muito grande pra não ficar olhando por muito tempo para a boca do outro.

- Que triste – O loiro disse por fim – Você deve se sentir solitário às vezes.

- Eu me sinto sim. – Misha tocou de leve a mão que Jensen tinha em cima mesa. – Tem dias que eu torço pra conhecer um cara legal, que esteja disposto a ter um relacionamento sério, estou um pouco cansado de ficar sozinho e me escondendo.

O loiro mordeu os lábios olhando para seus dedos que se tocavam até que se lembrou que estavam num lugar público e afastou um pouco a mão olhando discretamente para os lados para ter certeza que ninguém tinha visto. Ele nunca havia saído com um homem, tais situações como essas eram um pouco estranhas para ele, essa sensação que ele estava sentindo era estranha.

- Desculpe... – Misha baixou os olhos e tirou a mão de cima da mesa. – Eu pensei que você...

- Eu que peço desculpas... – Jensen deu um suspiro. – Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. Olha pra mim! – Pediu e o moreno o encarou com os olhos azuis escuros. – Eu entendo você perfeitamente, mas é que isso é novo pra mim e eu não quero que pense que não gostei só foi repentino.

Misha deu um daqueles sorrisos encantador novamente, com os olhos brilhantes e o loiro repetindo seus gestos também sorriu.

- Se você me prometer que nunca vai tirar esse riso do rosto Jensen... Eu te dou o tempo que precisar. – Prometeu o moreno.

Ambos riram e continuaram bebendo e conversaram mais um pouco, Misha contava sobre seus amigos Mark e Richard, o ultimo era também seu advogado, o moreno fez questão que Jensen os conhecesse. Beberam mais um pouco, Jensen já se sentia zonzo até que decidiram ir embora.

Após pagarem a conta ambos dirigiram-se para o estacionamento e Jensen percebeu que seguia Misha até o carro dele, desta vez era um carro mais simples, um sedan preto.

- Eu aluguei esse até que o Jeep ficasse pronto. – Misha disse após Jensen ficar olhando curioso para o automóvel.

- Ah... – Jensen ficou de frente para o moreno, o estacionamento estava deserto e pouco iluminado e o carro estava bem nos fundos meio escondido. – Bom então acho que é tchau.

- Acho que sim. – Misha sorria e brincava com uma pedrinha no chão. – Dá próxima vez, você vai até a minha casa. Eu posso fazer um jantar, o que você acha?

- Acho ótimo. – O mais novo riu um pouco sem graça, estava meio nervoso e excitado ao mesmo tempo. – Agora você tem meu celular pode me ligar quando quiser.

Então o empresário andou alguns passos diminuindo o espaço entre eles, seus corpos ficaram bem próximos, Jensen sentia o calor que emanava do outro e seu coração disparado até que Misha deu um beijo em seu rosto, os lábios dele tocaram bem próximo dos seus. O perfume ainda estava forte e Jensen suspirou perdendo completamente a cabeça, virou o rosto e seus lábios se tocaram.

As mãos do moreno subiram até a nuca do loiro o puxando para mais perto e aprofundou o beijo, Jensen sentia a língua dele invadindo sua boca de forma sensual, o gosto era maravilhoso, o loiro levou as mãos até o peitoral de Misha o empurrandp contra o carro, seu corpos se colaram sem se desfazer do beijo.

Jensen pensou que iria enlouquecer de vez, por um momento seu chão se desfez e o mundo pareceu parar no tempo, aquele beijo era tão intenso, nunca havia sentido nada assim antes, as mãos do moreno explorando os músculos de seu braço e também das costas, os dedos dele um pouco gelados tocando sua pele por dentro da camiseta, ficou arrepiado. Jensen pode sentir e ereção do outro na sua perna quando juntaram seus quadris e acabou se remexendo e sentindo a sua ereção com dele fazendo um arrepio forte subir pela nuca, as respirações ofegantes e só paravam o beijo em busca de ar e se beijavam novamente até que se ouviu alguém soltar uma risada dentro do estacionamento e o loiro lembrou-se de onde estavam se afastando rápido do moreno.

Um casal entrava no estacionamento e a moça ria de alguma coisa que seu namorado falava em seu ouvido, o casal mal notou a presença dos dois. Mas eles brincaram com a sorte o bastante.

Riram depois que o susto passou ambos ainda recuperavam o fôlego. O casal entrou num carro que estava estacionado há uns dois de distancia de onde eles se encontravam e foram embora.

- Bem... – Jensen começou a rir porque eles falaram ao mesmo tempo e o loiro terminou. – Acho que é melhor nós irmos.

- É... Melhor! – Collins ainda estava encostado no carro e coçava atrás da cabeça.

- Se cuida então. - Jensen se aproximou do moreno e lhe deu um selinho longo, ainda estava assustado com tudo isso e seu coração ainda estava acelerado. Afastou-se indo em direção ao seu carro, olhava para trás vez ou outra e via Misha ainda encostado ao carro e o observando ir embora, ele ainda sorria.

_Continua..._

* * *

Gostaram? xD


End file.
